


Understanding?

by TheMS_Under_Over



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Errorissad, F!god error, Gate of Truth, Ink, Oneshot, Other, Sans - Freeform, error, forcd god, spoopy, uabuet, undertale - Freeform, ya YEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMS_Under_Over/pseuds/TheMS_Under_Over
Summary: Error had never seen this au. He also had never seen this door and the grinning figure in front of it.FMA x undertaleThank you Harrish6 for the wonderful ways you make error, I’ve took inspiration and made this error kinda like them!
Relationships: None
Kudos: 19





	Understanding?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

He was a creature of unimaginable power, the likes of which this world had never seen. 

Why was he, the destroyer of universes, keeper of the balance, sitting in this white void. He looked around, confusion evident on his face; one minute, he had been in flowerfell 13, fighting the creator, the next he was here in this little white void.

He looked at the small figure crouching in front of him, every time he would look at it, it would let out a small giggle, and fall silent again. It shifted, moving it’s arm over to its head, and began to let out a hearty chuckle. The destroyer looked at it, disturbed. What was there to laugh about here? It was just them, the destroyer, and whatever that thing was. Behind the thing stood a large door with strange writing on it. It had a large tree, and was barred shit. He squinted and moved closer and closer, beginning to reach his arm out to touch it.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, mister.” A young voice softly said. “ The gate of truth is quite dangerous.”

The destroyer spun around, and came face to face with what seemed to be malnourished child. He sat there, hunched over, with his Lon blond hair covering his face. As he looked up, the destroyer could see two large brown eyes looking up to him. The child unfurled himself from his position, almost like a flower. Now that the destroyer could see him more clearly, he saw that the child was completely naked, and seemed to not care about that. He smiled kindly at the destroyer, and calmly patted the ground next to him, inviting him to sit down. The destroyer stiffly moved next to the boy, and they sat in utter silence for what seemed like days. Finally, the boy piped up.

“ What are you here for?” He asked, looking over at the destroyer. “ Do you know why?” 

The destroyer opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as the first sound left his moth, the other one had spoken.

“ I am not sure why he’s here. If I don’t know why, then why should he?” The voice echoed and rang around the space. “After all, I am him too, correct?” 

It jumped up, and the destroyer just noticed that it had two human limbs. It’s right arm and left leg seemed to be made of flesh, rather than whatever else it was made out of. Seeing him stare at itself, it’s smile got even wider. 

“ Oh, what’s with the look mister de-stroy-yer? Truth got your tongue?” It doubled over, laughing and wheezing at its own joke. To this the boy only groaned and shook his head, mumbling something about how, “ Truth never got old,” and how, “ He sure wished Ed would hurry up by now.” After thé being calmed down, it looked over at him and smirked. 

“ So, would you like to leave this gate of truth?” Its grinned stretched wider and wider as it watched the destroyer think.  
He thought of the positives and negatives of his home. He had a few close knit friends, a lover. On the other side, he was hated by an entire multiverse, and was in constant agony and sadness. He made up bus mind and pointed towards the large metal door. At seeing his response, the being began chuckling and giggling, before its laughing was all that heard in the empty void, and then slowly it stopped. It looked at the boy behind the destroyer. 

“ I will never understand you mortals one bit.” The door swung open, and the destroyer felt himself being pulled towards it. “ You always do the stupidest things, losing limbs, sight, even your own humanity. And yet, you still do them.” Its voice began to shift and become distorted. The destroyer could hear a young child speaking, and at the same time an arrogant old man. “ How can I, the Truth, not understand the truth of that problem? Tell me Alphonse, why not?” 

From the door came a torrent of black hands, grasping the destroyer, and pulling him into the darkness. He reached out to the other boy in fear, and just saw him sadly smile back. Truth began yelling to Alphonse, “ WHY DO YOU UNDERSTAND?” And the door swung closed once again.


End file.
